There have been conventionally proposed vehicle lighting fixtures configured to use a reflecting surface, such as those disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-119277.
FIG. 1 is a vertical cross-sectional view of a vehicle lighting fixture 210 described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-119277.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the vehicle lighting fixture 210 can include a lens member 211 and a light source 212 (213). The lens member 211 can be configured to include an incident portion 211a, a reflecting surface 211d (including a plurality of individual total reflecting surfaces 211d1), and a light exiting surface 211c. When the light source 212 (213) is turned on to emit light, the light from the light source 212 (213) can enter the lens member 211 through the incident portion 211a and be reflected by reflecting surface 211d (211d1) to exit the lens member 211 through the light exiting surface 211c. 
In the vehicle lighting fixture 210, the reflecting surface 211d is configured to include not only the plurality of individual total reflecting surfaces 211d1 but also a plurality of connecting surfaces 211d2, so that the cross section of the reflecting surface 211d shows a sawtooth shape. Here, the plurality of connecting surfaces 211d2 have no optical function but are used only for configuring the shape of the lens member 211. Therefore, the plurality of connecting surfaces 211d2 having no optical function can be visually observed through the light exiting surface 211c, thereby deteriorating the aesthetic appearance. Furthermore, when the light source 212 (213) is turned on to emit light, the light therefrom cannot be incident on the connecting surfaces 211d2. As a result, there arises a problem in that the connecting surfaces 211d2 may become not-shining portions.